Lashings and Bashings
by Kuzuye
Summary: The following is a collection of poems, some happy, some sad, some plain dark, all about Scrappy. For all those confused, this is my stand on the Scrappy issue. Warnings: Some angst.
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer:** This account has now been taken over by Darkness. All Kuzuye's darkest thoughts on all subjects are contained in Darkness. The poor fandom under attack this time is Scrappy-Doo of Scooby-Doo fame, who belongs to Hanna-Barbara. Just as Darkness is not paid to fall over the land, I am not paid to write these feelings. Read on.

**"Lashings and Bashings"**

Chapter 1: Foreword

Before I begin, I would just like to tell you a little about this collection of poetry. The title of the collection is "Lashings and Bashings", and since it is about Scrappy-Doo, written by a rare breed, a Scrappy fan, I'm sure you can tell why it is so named.

Now, I have always been a Scrappy-fan, but only now have I been such a serious one. I have a psyche that is attracted to good characters who are being bashed for silly reasons. I am sure some people have a legitimate reason for bashing Scrappy, but I haven't seen a good one yet.

As for this collection, it is only a collection of poems, some happy, some sad, some simply dark. The mood of each poem altered depending on how much Scrappy-bashing I had read just before. I am not excusing this collection; you don't have to hate it or to like, or even to review it. This collection was written for only two purposes: initially, to 'blow off steam', and more recently, to display my position on the Scrappy issue for all to see.

Reading this collection, you may notice the theme of hopelessness being repeated throughout my poems. The reason for this is that I really am beginning to feel hopeless of ever seeing new Scrappy-Doo material, and I really believe that, if Scrappy were real, all this useless bashing would begin to bug him.

One last word. In the poem "Lashings and Bashings", I assume that Scrappy is three years old when he first joins the show.

**"Lashings and bashings for each wasted gift."**


	2. Lashings and Bashings

**"Lashings and Bashings"**

  
For three long years, cry three long tears.  
For each drop spilt, feel needless guilt.  
Fly away, cry away, die away, Scrappy.  
Smell the day, see the day, save the day, Scrappy.  
What did you do to be treated like this?  
Lashings and bashings for each wasted gift.


	3. Playing with Leaves

**"Playing with Leaves"**

The whispering flutters of fresh, green snow,  
attacked by the chocolate hurricane below  
No sight more pure that I conceives  
than a puppy, playing with leaves.


	4. Young Warrior

**"Young Warrior"**

On a dark, and starless and frigid night,  
blood on his cheek, his eyes absent of fright,  
A typhoon, a lion, a raging blaze  
were all combined deep inside of him...


	5. Tomorrow

**"Tomorrow"**

Despite all, tomorrow was a good day.  
A great day.  
Tomorrow was anything.  
Climb the mountains.  
Sure!  
Swim the oceans.  
I can do it.  
Tomorrow, there was nothing I couldn't do.  
Still isn't.  
But as long as I'm still locked up  
somewhere inside my prison,  
tomorrow will have to wait.


	6. Unwanted

**"Unwanted"**

Your future, locked up by your past,  
You're the bottom rung of the lowest caste.  
Doomed to fail from the start  
are your humourous struggles to not lose heart.  
  
Go on and leave then, if you dare  
half would be happy, the other half don't care.  
And go on, believe all that I have just said,  
for if you do, you're as good as dead.


	7. The Search

**"The Search"**

It's too quiet for you to know I'm screaming inside  
and I am so tough that it's easy to hide  
the pain of searching for what might not exist.  
For years I've been accepting this.  
And for years I have been searching still,  
climbing every forsaken hill.  
Searching in every stone cold glance,  
attempting a forbidden dance.  
  
You watch my every single slide,  
yet through me you look to the other side.  
Over, around, under and through.  
Coldly, I tie another loop.  
Around my neck and I'll be gone.  
But I'm too tough; it can't be done.  
Bravely cold, I throw it away.  
And search for yet another day.


	8. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Having read my collection, you now know all my feelings on the subject. I believe that Scrappy could be a great addition, if only he were used properly. And now, the true potential of the character will NEVER be realized, because we're too busy bashing him to see anything of Scrappy-Doo but "the annoying addition".

This is only an intermission for Unwanted. I had steam to release, and that's just what I did. Now that THAT'S out of my system, let the writing of Unwanted continue! (P.S. my exams are coming to a close. Yay!)

**"Review if you dare..."**


End file.
